


Underneath the Moonlight

by MadJaks



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJaks/pseuds/MadJaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a tough week for the three of them. Actual dancing is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment fic for [51stcenturyfox](http://51stcenturyfox.livejournal.com) and [andreth47's](http://andreth47.livejournal.com) Voyeurism themed Porn Battle.

The boy she's dancing with spins Rose a little too fast on their next circuit and she stumbles – or maybe it's the not-quite cider, not-quite apple juice the islanders have been toasting them with all evening that's finally gone to her head - fingers sinking into the soft sand on the edge of the circle as she goes down and stays there. Laughing and shaking her head when he reaches out a hand to help her up, and he grins down at her before whirling away as he's claimed by one of the other dancers: a boy this time, stripped to the waist and glowing bronze in the flickering firelight-

And beyond the pair of them, the Doctor. With Jack.

A head taller than anyone else here, they may as well be dancing under a spotlight.

The Doctor without his jacket – as naked as he ever gets in public – his sweat damp tee-shirt clinging to his skin; his long, bare feet moving to a subtly different rhythm than the soft hypnotic beat of the village drums – and after the last few days that's hardly surprising, he must be exhausted – but somehow perfectly in synch with Jack.

Jack, who has nothing more than the fingertips of one hand on the Doctor's waist as the Doctor turns toward him, eyes cast down till Jack cups his cheek.

Jack, who tips back his head when the Doctor's fingers bury themselves in his hair – revealing a long expanse of neck, that the Doctor presses his lips against.

Jack, who – Rose knows – thinks dancing's something easy. Makes it feel easy - even without the drums. Who can do this for the Doctor – touch him and hold him and help him forget.

Their long bodies sway together as they draw nearer, the Doctor's gaze fixed firmly on Jack's mouth, and her breath catches in her throat. She shouldn't be watching, but she's dizzy now from more than the dance and the heat of the flames, and the swirl of the pipes won't let her tear her eyes away from them, no matter how much she thinks she ought to.

They pause in front of her – one long beat and then another - and then they're both reaching down, and drawing her up to join them.


End file.
